Written in the sky
by moonlight64
Summary: All the stars you can see at night are memories; special memories which make up our whole life. But if you're as clever as Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, you just look at the good ones. *Jisbon*


It was already late in the day, when Jane laid down on his beloved couch. What a busy day! Especially for Lisbon… He had just wanted to tease her a little by acting like he was her boyfriend. But unfortunately somehow their boss had heard of it and had ordered Lisbon into his office. He hadn't seen her since she left and he honestly worried if she would be able to clear this up.

What felt like hours later, she came back just to walk straight into her office. Just as Jane wanted to walk over, she closed the door and the blinds. He of course had seen her sad, but this time was different. She didn't just seem the angry kind of sad, but the painful and honestly sad one. She had never been like this before; without shouting at him or punching him… Just disappearing and hiding in her office.

Immediately Jane regretted his behavior. How could he put even more weight on his loved woman's heart? He had been so silly and now it needed a bit more than jewelry or a paper frog. To just make her less angry, a little gift was good, but no gift in the world could take her pain away. Suddenly he got an idea. Not his best one, but the only one that maybe could work. Smiling lightly he sat down on the couch again and waited until everybody else had left. Then he stood up and walked over to Lisbon's office. After knocking on the door three times, he heard a quiet " Yea? ". So he entered the room and saw her sitting on the couch. She looked so small and fragile, almost a bit distraught. Trying to hide her tears, she looked down to her feet. But Jane noticed it. He had never seen her crying before and he never wanted to see that again. It caused him pain to see her like this, especially since it was his fault. Without saying a word, he quickly picked her up and carried her out of the room.

" Jane! Let me down! " She yelled and tried to get out of his arms. But he just kept walking up to the roof of the CBI. When he finally let her down carefully, they were standing under black sky and the only light came from the millions of stars above them.

" Why did you bring me here? " Teresa asked and looked at him with the most beautiful big emerald eyes, he had ever seen.

" Because I want you to remember. I want you to remember all the good things about us, which are written in the sky. Every star is a special memory to us. Like the paper frog, the emerald necklace, the pony… " He smiled. " But not only the material things; the trust fall, when you first punched me in the nose, our dance, which was the best dance I ever had by the way, the time when we were locked in that container and the moment when we first held hands in the desert. Those are the memories, which make up our whole life. " He said. " But my absolute favorite memory is our first kiss. "

" But we… " Teresa was silenced by Patrick gently kissing her. When they broke apart after several minutes, Patrick whispered " Now tell me why you were crying, honey… "

" It's nothing. Really. " She said quietly.

" Oh, you can't tell me that. Teresa… " He said with a deep look into her eyes. " … Please tell me about it. I'm so sorry for making you cry! I would never cause you pain, because I love you, my dearest friend."

First she was shocked speechless, but she finally managed to say " Well, it was not even your fault… It was just because I had to deny over two hours that I have any kind of feelings for you. He told me that if he'd ever hear something about you and me together again, I'd loose my job and status. That's it. "

" But why's that a problem? I mean for me there's nothing better in the world than being together with you, but why do you care? " Jane seemed surprised.

" C'mon Patrick, you're so smart. You know why. " A single tear ran down her cheek. Gently he whipped it away. " Why do you cry then? "

" Because we can never really be together. " Her voice was more a whisper.

" I swear I'll make it work… We will make it work! " He breathed and put his arms around her small figure. She just believed him without any doubt. It was still Jane after all.

And with that she just pressed herself as close as possible to him, knowing that this was the place where she will be the rest of her days.


End file.
